This invention relates to a two-part fastener made of resilient material, and in particular to a pair of identical mating fastening devices which can be quickly fastened together to provide a post construction. There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,253 which issued to Richard J. Powers, a two-part fastener which can be coupled together. The two-part fastener cooperates with a cylindrical-shaped spacer member to form a pallet post.
This invention is directed to a two-part fastener which has identical mating parts for ease in manufacture and in assembly. The identical two-part fastening devices are quickly assembled together through the ratcheting action of cooperating intermeshing teeth carried on each fastening device.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an improved post construction that can be easily and quickly affixed together.